


#7 "I Dreamt About You Last Night"

by Nagisa_Hawkzuki



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Noya is a little shit, Short and ridiculous, Vague Attempts at Humour, alien dreams, asahi is afraid, literally just rated for language right at the end, noya is ridic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Hawkzuki/pseuds/Nagisa_Hawkzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic based on the lovely 100 Ways to Say I Love You</p><p>Many sentences Noya said made Asahi's heart beat with nerves, this was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#7 "I Dreamt About You Last Night"

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this wonderful lovely post http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you 
> 
> I could write about Asanoya forever but please enjoy this lil ridiculous fic
> 
> This is my first time posting for this fandom so please be nice ^-^

Unblinking, Noya gazed at Asahi. He lolled forwards in his chair and had his chin pressed down into his hands. Whilst Asahi was used to the feeling of being watched as Noya barely took his eyes off him when they weren’t on the court, there was something about this particular stare that was slightly unnerving. He looked as if he had something to say and more often than not this was a risky business when it was more than just the two of them around. Currently, they were sat in Daichi and Suga’s classroom with the rest of the team, waiting for a lecture from Ukai and Takeda. The lecture was deemed necessary as various members of Seijoh had been finding post it notes amongst their belongings that said “Suck my KarASSuno.” This, apparently, was not appropriate.

Despite both teachers and students alike knowing who was responsible for the notes ( Noya and Tanaka had barely been able to stifle their laughter), neither party wanted to throw their pair of trouble makers under the bus. Tsukishima did however need Yamaguchi’s hand to be clasped over his mouth to stop his protest to the vice principal that they did in fact know who the vandals were so there was no need for them all to remain behind.

So, here the team sat, waiting and Asahi sat under the unfaltering gaze of Nishinoya. Dark hairs bristled as Noya furrowed his brow in deep concentration. Asahi had never felt more aware of each individual pore on his face; he was desperate to say something, especially now that he had spotted Suga watching them with a bemused smirk twisting his features.

He opened his mouth dumbly and no sound came out bar that of the scratching he was sure everyone could hear as his throat was so dry. Asahi’s brain whirred as he tried to work out in desperation what Noya could possibly have to say and then whether or not said thing was team appropriate. His train of thought was broken by Noya blurting out:

“I dreamt about you last night.”

It felt as though a great weight had been lifted from Asahi’s shoulders but this weight transformed into a burning heat that found its way to his cheeks where it formed one of the most violent blushes of his high school life.

Noya, noticing the red painting Asahi’s cheeks, fell about in peals of laughter.

“Not like that Asahi-san!” Asahi breathed a small sigh of relief. “No, no, we were at this concert, right? I don’t know who it was for but they were like ‘let’s give it up for our sponsors!’ And then this light appeared above us and suddenly we were inside a spaceship, It was pretty wild. There were pipes and wires EVERYWHERE!”

The smile on Asahi’s face was warm and sincere. Though a small smile, in comparison to the wild gestures Nishinoya was using to describe the fictitious alien craft, his heart was beating as wildly and his eyes twinkling as much. It was his turn now to gaze, and he couldn’t help but do so. Nishinoya was captivating.

Noya was just reaching the climax of his story, something about him saving Asahi from being probed by aliens, when Ukai threw open the door and the team’s eyes bolted to their teachers. Takeda shuffled in behind Ukai and adjusted his glasses before addressing the group.

“I know none of us want to be here but the vice principal told me to lecture you about something I thought was actually, uh, quite amusing.”

Tanaka leapt up from his seat, ripping off his shirt in the process. “YEAH YOU DID TAKE-CHAN!!”

There was a plop as Tanaka’s shirt landed on Takeda’s face despite Ennoshita’s attempt to physically stop him hurling said shirt across the classroom. In the chaos ensued, with Ukai yelling, Tanaka yelling and Tsukishima giggling in the corner, Nishinoya swivelled back round in his chair to face Asahi.

“So that was basically the dream, I can’t believe, you punched an alien, Asahi-san!”

Asahi didn’t bother to point out that it wasn’t him that assaulted an alien but a dream version of himself as he was still relieved that the dream was safe to be recounted in the company of his teammates. He was about to say something along the lines of “Usually your dreams go a little differently,” when Nishinoya grinned happily, before adding:

“And then we fucked in the spaceship!!”

Then, as Daichi turned into the type of captain that breathed fire and saw red, he whisked back around in his seat as though nothing he said was in anyway out of the ordinary.

The impact on Asahi however was extraordinary and it was all he could do to splutter out:

“N..Nishinoya!”

**Author's Note:**

> This had the potential to be sweet and I'm sorry it's ridiculous but I hope you liked it anyway
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr (I always reblog asanoya bc they are my life source) -> sunshine-season.tumblr.com


End file.
